Hikari 'Kari' Kamiya
Hikari 'Kari' Kamiya is a character in the anime and manga series Digimon Adventure and Digimon Travelz. She is the younger sister of Taichi 'Tai' Kamiya. She is partnered with Gatomon, and embodies the trait of Light. Kari is kind and sweet-hearted, always looking for the best in people, and avoids fighting them when possible. She can be serious, especially in drastic situations. Prelude to Digimon Adventure In 1995, Kari lived with her parents and brother at Highton View Terrace. One day that year, a Digi-Egg emerged from the family computer, and hatched into a Botamon. This Botamon soon grew into a large Agumon, which Kari rode around the city while her brother chased after them. A gigantic Digi-Egg then appeared above the city and hatched into a Parrotmon, and the Agumon digivolved into a humongous Greymon in order to protect Tai and Kari. The Greymon eventually defeated the Parrotmon, and both were sucked back into the Digital World. This event caused the two to be chosen to be among the new DigiDestined. The destruction created by the battle caused it to be labeled a terrorist attack, and the Kamiya's moved away from the area. Some time after this, Kari was stricken with severe pneumonia. While their parents had left the two of them at home alone, Tai attempted to cheer her up by taking her to the park to play soccer, but she collapsed while playing. She was taken to the hospital for weeks and nearly died, and when Tai's mom got there, she slapped Tai for endangering Kari. When Kari finally came home, she apologized to Tai for not playing soccer correctly only focusing on her own guilt; this caused Tai to feel extreme guilt for endangering her life, and this stuck with him for years Digimon Adventure When the original seven DigiDestined entered the Digital World from summer camp, Kari was left behind, as she had been at home with the flu. She did not see any of the other DigiDestined. However, she was reu nited with Tai when he was sucked into a dimensional warp following his successful victory over Etemon. He could only stay for a short while, and had to leave when he realized that the Digital World was in bad shape and needed his help. Tai would later reunite with Kari again when he and the other DigiDestined entered the Real World to pursue Myotismon. Myotismon was seeking the eighth DigiDestined child. The other seven DigiDestined and Myotismon were specifically seeking the eighth Digivice. Gatomon, one of Myotismon's henchmen, was the first to realize that Kari was the eighth DigiDestined. Though, when she was about to kill her, Kari turned around and Gatomon lost her balance. She could never quite figure out why she couldn't kill Kari. Wizardmon was the first one to find the eighth Digivice. He also realized that Gatomon and Kari were partners, and Gatomon remembered that she was looking for someone- looking for Kari. Wizardmon gave Kari her Crest of Light. However, when Myotismon discovered that Gatomon was the eighth DigiDestined's partner, he held her captive to try to find the eighth DigiDestined. Kari turned herself in to stop the pain his minions were inflicting. In a final showdown, Tai tossed Kari her Digivice, but DemiDevimon swiped it from her hand. Myotismon attempted to end the battle by using Grisly Wing on Kari, but Wizardmon stepped in and took the blow for her. When he died, Kari's grief leads to the activation of the Crest of Light and the Digivice to glow, which DemiDevimon couldn't hold on. Tai caught the Digivice and threw it to Kari, and Gatomon Digivolved into Angewomon. All the other Digimon gave their power into one of Angewomon's attacks- Heaven's Charm. Then, she uses the power to send a celestial arrow through the heart of Myotismon. However, when the fog fails to disappear, Kari and T.K. guess that Myotismon isn't gone for good. When Myotismon returns, Kari and T.K. act on Gennai's prophecy by having Angemon and Angewomon shoot arrows of light through the hearts of their big brothers, Tai and Matt. This causes Agumon and Gabumon to warp digivolve to WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon. Kari accompanies the seven other DigiDestined when they go back to the Digital World. During this time, an odd spirit speaks and acts through Kari's body at various times. Kari appears to be the only person who can communicate with this spirit. Even the digimon cannot hear this entity. When Tai and Matt get into a major fight, the spirit takes control of Kari's body and ends the fight. Kari is possessed once again when she is underneath Machinedramon's city and sees the enslaved Numemon. She leads a revolt, deposing WaruMonzaemon, and the Numemon call her Queen Kari. In the final confrontation with Piedmon after everyone but T.K. and Kari have been turned into little dolls or keychains, Kari and T.K. are left in great peril, hanging but a lone rope stretching to the sky. Kari mentions her fright which gives T.K. the hope to summon Angemon as MagnaAngemon- Angemon's higher form. Our War Game Kari is at a friend's birthday party during the whole event. Although Tai asks for her help, she cannot leave the party, as that would be rude to her friends. The English dub gives the excuse that a magician was coming to the party later. Kari was unable to leave because she had "already volunteered to be sawed in half". She also appears as an infant in the prologue, where she communicates with her whistle. Digimon Travelz Kari Is Still The Same As She Was In Digimon Adventure, But A Bit Older, And Upon Returning To The Digital World Gatomon Returned Her Whistle. Whilst Traveling To The Digital World, The 8 Digidestined Were Split Up And Kari Was Left With Izzy And Tentomon, Kari Developed A Strange Feeling Towards The Digimon Causing Gatomon And Tentomon To Digivole To Their Mega Forms, Magnadramon And HerculesKabuterimon, For The First Time. When Traveling With Izzy Kari Found A Lopmon And A Terriermon (Which Were Later Revealed To Be Alex's) Which Caused Gatomon To Revert To Salamon And Stay Like It Like The Other Digimon. When The Group Met Up Again Kari Was Going Back To Where Gatomon First Digivolved To Her Mega Form And When There She Saw Alex And She Had An Instant Liking To Him Causing T.K To Be Jelous Later In The Series. When Alex Found His Crest And Tag, Kari Showed Him Hers And They Caused All The Digimon To Digivolve To All Their Mega Forms And WarGreymon And MetalGarurumon To DNA Digivolve To Omnimon. When Tai And Joe Went Missing Kari And Gomamon Went To Find Them Alone But When Alex Found Out, He Followed Her, Hoping This Was His Chance To Get Kari To Be His Girlfriend. When Kari Heard Him She Turned Around And As Gomamon Was Gone To Find Joe She Asked Him Instead And They Looked Into Eachothers Eyes And Were About To Kiss When Gomamon Came And Disrupted Them. MegaKabuterimon Was Sent To Try And Find The Three And When Found They All Got Attacked By Millions Of DemiDevimons, Which Made Gomamon Warp Digivolve To Plesiomon And Save Them. Kari, Alex, Bukamon And Pabumon Eventually Met Up With The Rest Of The Team And The Two Kids Explained Everything That Happened And This Upset T.K And He Got Patamon To Digivolve To Destroy Alex And Kari But Salamon Digivolved To Angewomon And Her And Alex's Two Digimon Got In The Way Causing Them To Be Destroyed And Sent Back To Primary Village. Kari Was Extremely Angry At T.K And Decided To Go With Alex To Get There Digimon But As Soon As There Digimon Hached Into YukimiBotamon, Zerimon And Conomon The 5 Were Sent Home And Stayed There Untill The Digital World Was In Great Peril. They Were Only Shown Arriving Back On Earth And Leaving Due To The Story Structure. When They Got Back To The Digital World Tai Explained To Kari And Alex What Has Happened While They Were Gone And When ChaosGrimmon Digivolved To ExoGrimmon They Knew They HAd |To Save The Digimon So All The Digimon Digivolved To WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, Pheonixmon, HerculesKabuterimon, Rosemon, Plesiomon, Seraphimon, Magnedramon, MegaGargomon And Cherubimon. After Their Victory Over Defeating ExoGrimmon, Kari And Alex Shared Their First Kiss. They Al Travelled To Gennai And Were Told To Hand Their Crests And Digivices After Doing So They Recieved A D-Terminal Each Leaving Them 1 Hour To Say Goodbye To Their Digimon Partners And Travel Back Home. Category:Protagonists Category:DigiDestined Category:Characters in Digimon Adventure